This application requests support for major renovation of sub-standard research laboratory space in the Bowen Science Building of the University of Iowa College of Medicine. The long-term objective is to facilitate and enhance basic biomedical research, research training and research support for a multi-investigator Program in Cellular Communication and Signal Transduction centered in the Department of Physiology and Biophysics. Specific aims are: 1) creation of state-of-the-art research laboratories for established and emerging faculty investigators ho will participate in the Program, 2) renovation of space to establish a new Core Facility for support of cell biology research., 3) enhancement of scientific interactions among faculty investigators and their research groups, including postdoctoral trainees and students, by configuring laboratories in close proximity to each other, 4) establishment of core space for group conferences, workshops and seminars to enhance intra and inter-laboratory communication, including communication with investigators in the Program, whose laboratories are located in space not proposed for this renovation, 5) creation of a research environment that facilitates the mentoring of independent junior investigators and minority scientists by outstanding senior faculty of the Program. The overall goal of this project is to provide an optimal facility and environment for enhancement of research productivity and research career development in a high priority area of PHS-supported basic biomedical science.